GoAnimate: All Star Rush
GoAnimate: All Star Rush is a 2014 Canadian flash animated film directed by an unknown director. The film centers around a man named Harry who for some unexplained reason wants to destroy an object named the "AnimationCore" which sustains all life on the planet and is again, for some unexplained reason located in the basement of a child. The film follows a cast of around 30+ characters, most of which don't do anything in the story and sometimes literally come out of nowhere. Bizarrely the film has two endings. Initially the film seems to end with Harry winning, and then it suddenly goes back 30 minutes earlier and ends with Harry being defeated. The film is generally considered to be one of the worst animated films to be ever released, with most critics criticizing the inconsistent writing, poor character development, poor pacing, poor animation, poor voice acting asspulls plot holes, and "Big Lipped Alligator Moments despite this, the film still managed to earn back its budget (not that it had that much of a budget to begin with) and was followed up by a direct to video sequel less than a year later and even got its own DS game, which much like the film is considered to be one of the worst in its medium. Plot (From the official website which is infamous for its spelling mistakes and ignorance of many of the key players in the film) The AnimationCore is shattering, so Thegoldenbrick1, The Leilah Delattre, and African Vulture, (the guardians of the core) recruit "Good" Users, TV-Show Characters to stop it from shattering. But, on A-G.A (Stands for Anti-GoAnimate) Base, Harry Partridge finds out about it and recruits "Bad Users" and Kid-Show Cahracters to help him shatter the AnimationCore, then they start bombing GoCity. The AnimationCore Shatters Even More, And there is only 1 huor to stop it shattering or it will shatter and bring doomm the GoAnimate World. Good Ending: Thegoldenbrick1 and I.A. defeat Harry Partridge by decapatating him, which then causes Harry's Ship to explode with thegoldeenbrick1 and I.A. still on borad. The team retrieves the lights of GoAnimate and stop the AnimationCore from shattering. Thegoldenbrick1 and I.A. come back with halos and wings, indikating they kicked the bucket during the xplosion, as Harry and the A.G.A. are tortured by Satan in Hell. Bad Ending: Harry Partridge kills thegoldenbrick1 and I.A., which in the process shatters the AnimationCore, causing the GoAnimate werld to be vulnerable to Harry's attacks. And no soner after the core shatters, Harry converts the GoAnimate World into GoFlash world. Harry is now an evil dictator that cant be stoopped, and everyone else is slaves. Script (also from the official website) see the text "GoAnimate Group, MiiFuctions and G!A Wiki People Presents" and the title of the special" to the AnimateCore Cave (which in reality is thegoldenbrick1's basement) see a series of poles and cables inside of the AnimateCore's build black figures walk up, and notice something strange about the AnimateCore Figure #1: Is it me, or is there something, off about the AnimateCore today? AnimateCore is more odd-looking than usual, suddenly, one of the figures spys a crack in it Figure #3: Oh-No! It's Shattering! figures walk closers, revealing themselves as: The Leilah Delattre, African Vulture and Thegoldenbrick1, respectively, the film's terteragonists and main protagonist. African Vulture: We'd better warn the others! Thegoldenbrick1: Good idea! To Igor's House, where Igor, (the film's deuteragonist) is browsing the Go!Animate Wiki Igor: "Grammar Problems? OliverWestern Fixes it. Transcirpt Extension? Check." Runs Into Igor Thegoldenbrick1: "Igor! The AnimateCore is Shattering!" Igor: Oh No! Thanks for telling me! to the defenders of the land of make-beileve, they are punishing Caillou for grounding Freddy Fazbear Defender #1: Caillou, you are grounded for the rest of your life! Go home right now! Caillou: waaaaaaaaa! runs away. Leilah Delattre runs up to them The Leilah Delattre: Defenders of the land of make-believe! The AnimateCore is shattering! All defenders: WHAT?!?! Tommy Vercetti: the scene HOLY F***! Defender #1: n-no! this can't be happening! that prophecy can not be comming true Defender #2: if was fourtold in an anchient text, that one day the animatecore which holds the eccence of the goanimate world, would one day crack, leaving the GoAnimate world vulnerable to any source of power, even evil!! and thegoldenbrick1 appear Igor: what?! how can we stop this? Defender #3: you must find the tower of light and get the lights of goanimate, then you must give it to all good users, then they must fire and light beam into the core, this will seal the crack thegoldenbrick1: ok! we're up to the challenge! Igor: I gotta tell Oggy about this! Igor: calls Oggy Oggy, I'm warning you and your cousin Jack. The AnimateCore is shattering. Without it, we're all dead! Please, you gotta help us. Oggy: screams I'll be there. Igor: Ok, I'll be over there in about 5- arrives on foot Oggy: Panting I'm here, what now? Igor: for a Second OK, now all I have to do is call the intellegent athiest. calls intellegent athiest (the film's tritagonist) to goanimate central city intellegent athiest: "ah! what a beautiful day! i think i'll go to freddy fazbear's pizza!" {intellegent athiest's phone rings] intellegent athiest: "Hello igor!" igor: "Intellegent athiest! the animatecore has cracked! come to the land of make believe! quickly!" intelllegent athiest: "ok! i'll be there in a minute!" off phone intellegent athiest: "i better get there quickly!" black shadow walks up to him ???: "well well! what do we have here?" intellegent athiest: gasp "Harry Partridge!" (the film's main antagonist) walks closer to him) Harry Patridge: "thats right! and i see the animatecore has cracked." intellegent athiest: "yeah! what dose it matter to you?" Harry partridge: "i will shatter it!" intellegent athiest: "oh no you wont!" [punches harry harry partridge: hmph, that did'nt hurt! intellegent athiest: "but this will!" lazer at harry and harry disappears intellegent athiest: whoa! i better tell igor! sword hits intellegent athiest in the back intellegent athiest: ahhhhhhh! ???: you didn't it was gonna be that easy to kill me right? intellegent athiest: curse you harry! athiest falls on the floor harry partridge: goanimate's days are over laughs walks away athiest crawls to the phone and calls igor to the land of make believe igor: what is taking him so long? Thegoldenbrick1: I'm not sure. phone rings igor: hello intellegent athiest: h-help...me! ugh igor: hello! hello!!! igor: guys we have to get to goanimate central! teleports them to goanimate central city points at intllegent athiest Igor: he's there! run to intellegent athiest igor: "speak to me!" intellegent athiest: harry.. is trying..to..shatter... the animate core...uncauntios igor: we better take him to a hospital! to a Hospital A.V.: "He's Going to Be Okay Doctor?" Dr.Toothy: "Yes, it will take time, but the problem that our machines are powered by the AnimateCore." Igor: "Gosh." Oggy: Well, that's not a good sign. to Sophie's Houseboat opens door Thegoldenbrick1: "Sophie the Otter! the AnimateCore is Shattering!" Sophie: "OH NO!" back to the hospital (the film's secondary antagonist) walks in igor: sanicgee! what the hell are you doing here?! sanicgee: harry told me about the animatecore cracking! tell me were it is or else! igor: never! punches sanicgee sanicgee: well... i think i'll resort to more useful methods pulls out a bomb and throws it igor: oh s***... bomb explodes runs away from the explosion explosion launches intellegent athiest athiest crashes into freddy fazbear's pizza athiest wakes up, the furious animatronics are staring at him, Bonnie holds up a Freddy suit intellegent athiest: what the hell?!?! athiest looks at the burning hospital building intellegent athiest: oh crap i better get there! Chica: Your gonna pay for that! to the hospital sanicgee: i guess they are all dead igor: oh really? sanicgee in the face sanicgee: ow! you'll pay for that! igor in the stomach igor: coughs ow! my stomach intellegent athiest: oh..no he is losing, ugh...this wound still hurts! ow! i gotta defeat sanicgee athiest puts his hands together intellegent athiest: kamehameha!!!!!! athiest fires kamehameha kamehameha hits sanicgees's legs sanicge: screams ahhhhhh! i hurts on the floor} intellegent athiest: igor! are you okay? [Then CodPlayerRussia Teleports from an Enderpearl with a diamond Sword CodPlayerRussia: "Are you ok?" igor: yeah! i'm fine coughs intellegent athiest: sanicgee! who sent you?!?!?!?! sanicgee: harry partridge...he's making a group called a.g.a, made up of bad users and baby show characters! we will destroy the animatecore! laughs athiest punches sanicgee athiest falls on the floor uncauntios becuase his wound did'nt heal back to land of make-believe Defender #2: Ok guys, now i will read the prophecy to you. African Vulture, The Leilah Delattre, Sophie, Oggy and the the rest of the defenders listen closely he reads, the backround changes to fit with what he is saying Defender #2: Since the dawn of time, the AnimateCore has been the very essence of The Land of Make-Belive. It harnesses all of the energy known to men, and uses it to power The Land with the energy it needs to carry out everyday life. Without it's power, the entire land could fall apart. Some fear that Harry Partridge, a force of evil, could one day destroy the core, because without it, the GoAnimate world is vunerable to harry's attacks... cuts to three days later, everyone is trying to stay awake Defender #2: ...but, since, none, of, that, will, ever, happen, the, world, is, safe. African Vulture: Well thats the longest story about Harry Partridge i've ever had to sit through. collapses back to the a.g.a. lair. harry is typing people he wants to recruit types Caillou, Daillou, Dora, Warren Cook, Oobi, Barney, Mike the Knight, Tree Fu Tom, Bear, Oswald, Maggie, Hamilton and Beast Harry Partridge: Yeah! My team is unstoppable! The Leilah Delattre is typing people he wants to recruit types James the Animator, Momogowi, Good Warren, The Avengers, Evil Oswald, Spongebob, SkylertheGoAnimateGirl, Carkle100, Niko Bellic, Tommy Vercetti, Sophie, Eric, and PC Guy The Leilah Delattre: Yeah! Our team is unstoppable! appears out of nowhere Skyler: I'd love to be on your team! at Carkle's house Carkle100: Man, "Teen Titans Go!" is cool! rings, and Carkle pauses the show Carkle100: Hello? Who's this? The Leilah Delattre: We need members of our good team! Harry Partridge and his bad team are trying to blow up the AnimateCore! Carkle100: Oh my god! Thanks for telling me! I'm gonna beat up Harry with my lasers! (pans to the place were ia beat sanicgee) codplayerrussia: i better take these two to the hospital ???:excuse me codplayerrussia: sorry, i was just gonna take these...(gets punched in the face) (falls on the floor) (camera pans to the mysterious figure who is stephen larson, (the film's tertiary antagonist)) Caillou: sir, you knocked him out! stephen: good, now let's take them to the base as hostages! muhahaha! of the people The Leilah Delattre has recruited appear in Thegoldenbrick1's Mansion Thegoldenbrick1: Alright everyone, we need a plan to get to The Tower of Light before A.G.A. does. PC Guy: I'm a bit unsure about this. Evil Oswald: You say that about everything. computer: incomming transmission Oggy: from who? (harry partrige appears on the screen) thegoldenbrick1: harry! what the hell do you want?!?! harry: i want the animate core! Tommy: you will never have it, damn it! harry: we have igor, intellegent athiest and codplayerrussia! if you don't give me the animate core my team will kill the hostages and turn them into zombies, you have 3 hours to give me the animate core, if you do then i will release them and i won't destroy the animate core, i will just control it. (harry disappears from the screen) Spongebob: what do we do?! thegoldenbrick1: i have no idea! african vultutre: i have an idea! let's give him a fake animate core with a bomb inside! thegoldenbrick1: good idea! leaves to put their plan in motion, but after they leave, momogowi walks in Momogowi: I'm here everyone! noises are heard Momogowi: OK, what did I miss this time!? (everybody arrives at harry's castle) momogowi: hey guys! wait up! african vulture: oh there you are! castle guard #2: halt! state your buisness! Oggy: we've come to give harry the animate core momogowi: wait! what are you doing?! castle guard #1: come inside (they enter and walk up the stairs) (Harry is sitting on his throne, Sanicgee is fanning him, and Stephen is serving him an unbrella drink) harry: ah! if it isn't the gof*gs african vulture: let's cut right to the chase, here's the animate core, now you keep your end of the bargin! harry: fine! Caillou! release the prisoners! (Caillou pulls on a lever, which opens up the cell doors) (intellegent athiest, igor, and codplayerrussia walk out of the cell) african vulture: here you go. (hands harry the fake core) momogowi: i am not gonna let goanimate die! (momogowi grabs the fake core) african vulture: let go of it! (the fake core tears open) Harry: a decoy! kill them! african vulture: omega supreme! transform into your spaceship mode a get us out of here! (omega supreme transforms and everybody goes inside of him and omega flies of) Stephen: dammit they flew away! Caillou: crap! hey whats that noise? (the bomb explodes) (The smoke clears, Harry, Sanicgee, and Stephen are shown charred) Harry: (clears throat) Ok, minor setback, but we will get back at them, even if we have to BOMB, GO, CITY! (laughs evilly, chokes on ash on falls to the ground, sanicgee groans) (returns to thegoldenbrick1's Mansion) Igor: Thanks for saving us guys! thegoldenbrick1: Don't mention it! (phone rings) thegoldenbrick1: Hello? Defender #3: Hello, brick, we have a serious issue! thegoldenbrick1: What's the problem? Defender #3: Well, #1, 2 and I were trying to fix the AnimateCore, but #2 got sucked inside trying. Defender #2: Help Me! Defender #1: Don't worry! Just calm down! (#1 gets sucked in) Defender #3: And, there goes #1. thegoldenbrick1: That's Terible! Defender #3: Oh and brick, (zooms out to reveal the core is leaking fluid) how would you feel about an indoor pool? thegoldenbrick1: Listen if you flood my basement your dead! (Hangs up) African Vulture: That's not good. (Back at A.G.A.) is sulking in his room, with an angry sound effect playing Caillou: (opening door with a teapot in hand) The tea is ready! isn't moving Caillou: Sir? Sir? splashes the hot tea in Harry's face to get is attention face is burning red with blisters growing in Harry: (screaming) AHHHH! HOT TEA! (Harry's face grows to a colossal size with anger and pain) GUARDS! TAKE THIS LITTLE BASTARD AWAY! guards come and take caillou away guards take him down a hall with lots of doors Guard #1: This is your cell, get in! door, inside, Maggie and Hamilton are making out Hamilton: Shut the Door! guard shuts the door, they open the door next to it Guard #2: THIS is your cell! Get in! throw Caillou in at Sophie's Houseboat Sophie: (wearing a mad scientist outfit) Alright everyone I have created a- thegoldenbrick1: Was this just an excuse to wear a stupid costume? Sophie: No! (hesitates) Yes! anyway, I created a machine that will fire deadly lasers that are even powerful enough to defeat Harry Partidge! Example: cardboard cut-outs that reassemble Harry, Sanicgee and Stephen appear, and are shot down by the lasers Evil Oswald: Whoa... Sophie: Now let's go get to that tower of- (hears explosion) light? more explosions are occurring, the camera pans out to reveal a giant Mario-Esc Airship, with Harry's face on the Bow. Sanicgee and Stephen are piloting it. And Harry is standing on the bow directing where the bombs are to be fired thegoldenbrick1: Harry! has bandages all over his face, a result of the Hot Tea incident Harry: (Talking from a Megaphone) That's Right! I'm doing the unforgivable! I'm bombing GoCity! (Laughs Evily, then coughs) thegoldenbrick1: Wait! If your bombing GoCity, then that means... (Receives a video from the Defenders, which depicts the AnimateCore shattering even more) faints African Vulture: (picks up his phone and gasps) This must be a result of the bombing! laughs evily again as the ship flys away others carry thegoldenbrick1 to the Hospital KingKool720: Again? Another hospital scene? PC Guy: Don't break the fourth wall. (crashing noise is heard) Sophie: Great. Toothy walks in Dr. Toothy: So we have good news and bad news: The bad news is that bomb just destroyed our backup power generator, and now we can't use or machines. Spongebob: What's the good news? Dr. Toothy: The good news is I have no more bad news. Oggy: Damn! wakes up thegoldenbrick1: (moans) Where am I? Evil Oswald: You're in the hospital, I just saved your life. Eric: You didn't do anything. thegoldenbrick1: Well we gotta stop Harry from cracking the AnimateCore! Sophie: Already on it, boss-man. aims the device at Harry's airship, she fires, and hits the left engine. Smoke begins coming from the flaming engine, and the ship starts to descend Harry: Mayday! Mayday! We're going down! crew jumps out of the ship, which lands in the lake crew is shown donning parachutes and falling into a fenced-off area, with a sign next to it that says "RABBID DOG PARK". When the crew lands, dogs are heard barking, then they begin attacking the unwanted company Harry: AHHHH! NOT THE FACE! NOT THE FACE! NOT THE FACE! Sanicgee and Stephen, covered in bite marks, run out of the park, with angry dogs chasing them! But after a while they lose them Stephen: I think I have rabies. Harry: Don't care! Come on, we need a new mean of transportation, (looks at the sinking ship) I don't think the other is gonna work if we fished her out. and Stephen look at each other nervously atheist is walking down the street near them, Harry spots him Harry: Attack! and Stephen stand there Harry: If you want things done right, you have to do them yourself. out laser gun, and shoots intelligent atheist, which sends him flying through the air Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, Freddy and Bonnie have just finished fixing the hole I.A. crashed through earlier Freddy: There we go, good as new! crashes through the newly fixed hole Bonnie: SON OF A B*TCH! harry: Die f*g! (Harry crashes into the same hole, making it bigger.) (Freddy facepalms) (intelligent atheist goes inside of the only bathroom stall) (3 hours later, harry is next to the bathroom) harry: hurry up! i need to use the toilet! intelligent atheist: never! i hope you like yellow pants. (3 MORE hours later) intelligent atheist: ha! he probably wet himself, and he probably to ashamed to fight! Foxy: Excuse Me! But it's an hour past closing time! Intelligent Atheist: Ok, Foxy. (i.a walks out of the bathroom and looks for the a.g.a) (suddenly the a.g.a memebers show up wearing diapers and point guns at intellegent) harry: you're not just a gof*g, you're a stupid gof*g! intelligent atheist: you and your lame a** moves! i should have seen that coming! harry: all fair in love and war! now, KILL THE F*G!! (The a.g.a blast i.a) (after the smoke clears, i.a is now were to be found) harry: were is he? intelligent atheist: right behind you. punches Harry Harry: Ow! punches I.A., then vanishes I.A.: WHAT THE HELL!?!? sees he's surrounded by the a.g.a. I.A.: Sh*t gets beaten up at thegoldenbrick1's mansion Evil Oswald: What do we do now? Iron Man: I don't know. KingKool720: You should know, Iron Man! Besides, you're an Avenger! Evil Oswald: Avengers don't know everything. Iron Man: Yea we do! Evil Oswald: Do you know how to have sex? Man stays quiet, giving him a horrified, pleading look Evil Oswald: That's what I thought. gets an idea Igor: Come with me for a second I.A.! enter a room full of machines and gadgets I.A.: What are we doing? Igor: We are going to steal- I mean, borrow thegoldenbrick1's time machine so we can- appears out of nowhere Thegoldenbrick1: Sure, you can borrow my machine that I spent my life on. walks away Igor: Anyway, we will use it to go back in time to stop the core from shattering! I.A.: Good Idea. go into the future GoAnimate world is in ruins I.A.: Where are we? Igor: The Database says we've only gone 2 hours into the future! elderly thegoldenbrick1 rises from the rubble Old thegoldenbrick1: Igor! I.A.! How's it going guys? Igor: Dude! What happened to you!? Old Thegoldenbrick1: Harry happened to me. The AnimateCore shattered an hour ago. and I.A. Scream I.A.: We got to get back to our time! avalanche crushes the machine and I.A. Scream More Igor: How are we gonna get back now!? Old thegoldenbrick1: Don't worry boys, I'll ya build another time machine. Right after my footbath. to the present and Sanicgee are discussing methods of defeating our heroes Harry: So, if we bombed here, and we bombed there, we could take over the GoAnimate world and turn it into flash world! Evilly Stephen: Are you guys done playing Stratego yet? Harry: Shut Up A**hole! back to the future three are working on the machine, Igor is drinking GoPunch, I.A. is drinking GoCoke, and thegoldenbrick1 is drinking GoPrune Juice. KingKool720 walks up KingKool720: sighs When will this movie be over? Igor: So much for the fourth wall. Old thegoldenbrick1: Hey there KingKool, i see you were the only one who wasnt effected by Harry's Machine. I.A.: Machine? Old thegoldenbrick1: It's his secret wepon, the Age Machine, makes everyone within a 3-mile distance old. It happened to me before Harry shattered the Core. Igor: What about everyone else? points to a graveyard and I.A. Scream Again Igor: We have to finish the machine! quartet continues working on the machine to the present is sitting in thegoldenbrick1's living room Oggy: Where are Igor and I.A.? thegoldenbrick1: They used my time machine. Good Warren: Time Machine? new machine lands in the room emerges from the machine thegoldenbrick1: Holy Sh*t! revealed to be Igor and I.A., who have been fused together, due to the machine's poor build Igor/I.A.: What? Man holds up a mirror and I.A. scream Igor/I.A.: What do we do!? Evil Oswald: Try going back into the machine! renter the machine come back, looking even more deformed African Vulture: Try Again. machine disappears and reappears again they come out looking even worse The Leilah Dellatre: (vomits) Try Again! they come back this time, they are back to normal SpongeBob: Thank Goodness. thegoldenbrick1: Where did you guys go? I.A.: The Future Carkle: The Future? Igor: Yea, to thegoldenbrick1 you where there, you told us the AnimateCore shatters in an hour- Everyone execept Igor and I.A.: AN HOUR!?!? thegoldenbrick1: Do you guys have any idea how important that thing is!?!? Igor: Very? Eric and PC Guy: YES VERY! PC Guy: We have been on this world a pretty long time, and we know just about everthing! Eric: It's True. Igor: OK, sorry. African Vulture: We have to find the tower of light! And we can't afford ANY mistakes! thegoldenbrick1: OK, fellas, on fake mustache let's roll! cuts to a field, everyone is walking across it, in hopes of finding the Tower of Light KingKool720: Is this where the Tower of Light is located? God give me strength. gets struck by lightning, and turns into a muscular man KingKool720: Yay! I.A.: We're miles from the tower of light! reverts to normal KingKool720: Dang thegoldenbrick1: Are we lost? Oggy: No we are not! out a large map of the land of Make-Belive, he has trouble Reading it Hour Later Oggy: I'm almost there guys, don't worry! Hours Later Oggy: I'm getting to it! Hours Later zooms out to reveal that thegoldenbrick1 is holding the time card thegoldenbrick1: Can you move it along, I'm all out of time cards. KingKool720: You're leaning on the fourth wall! is now standing in a puddle of sweat Oggy: I got nothing, we're doomed! Igor: No we are not! KingKool720: Anyway, there has to be a way to get to the Tower of Light quickly. PC Guy: Drink a big water jug? I mean, it is miles away and this will involve running. Eric: Why would you want to do that? bomb is falling from the sky toward Eric SpongeBob: GET DOWN! pushes Eric out of the way smoke clears to reveal that Spongebob's right arm have been blown off SpongeBob: Good thing I'm ambidextrous. Harry: Surprize! Surprize! pans out to reval Harry's ship from earlier, patched up and spluttering thegoldenbrick1: Harry, when I get my hands on you, I'm gonna *CENSORED*! Harry: Oh! Such foul language! Stephen! The Hands! thegoldenbrick1: Hands? hands pop out of a compartment, and proceed to grab thegoldenbrick1 thegoldenbrick1: Hey! I'm not on the menu! hands return to the compartment, and the door closes Harry: I got you leader GoF*gs! Now you won't get anywhere in life! Now, it's off to the tower of light! (Laughs evily as the ship departs) thegoldenbrick1: Help! Oggy: We can't! I.A.: We are nothing without you! thegoldenbrick1: Just belive in yourselves! And you can accomplish anything! Igor: Now what are we going to do? I.A: we fight! (the goanimators grab some wepons from their lair) (they break into harry's ship) harry: what the f**k?!?!?!?!?! I.A: prepair to die!!!! harry: A.G.A attack! (all of them fight and the goanimators kill the majority of the A.G.A) I.A: golden! (I.A frees thegoldenbrick1) I.A: ok golden! let's kick harry's ass! everyone else go! (every one else leaves for the tower) (Sanicgee and Stephen exit the ship too) Harry: Where do you think your going!? Sanicgee: Were joining the good side! thegoldenbrick1 and Harry: SAY WHAT!?!? Stephen: We hate working for you harry! We Quit! Sanicgee: Goodbye Forever! (they leave the ship) thegoldenbrick1: Time for you to die! Harry: Nope! Time for your dignity to die! (Harry rips off thegoldenbrick1's clothes, revealing his TTTE underwear.) (Thegoldenbrick1's skin turns red) thegoldenbrick1: OH!!! YOU CROSSED THE LINE!!! (thegoldenbrick1 breaks a lever from the control panel and impales harry) (thegoldenbrick1 then continues smashing things on the ship, on the outside, it begins emitting smoke) (I.A kicks harry in the nuts) harry: you call yourself animators?! this is blasphemy! this is madness!!!! I.A: THIS IS GOANIMATE! (I.A chops harry in half and harry's top half falls into the ship engine and it starts to shake) I.A: well, i guess this is the end. thegoldenbrick1: it was nice knowing ya buddy! (they fist pump and the ship explodes) (the explosion is noticed by everyone, including god) (thegoldenbrick1's hat and glasses land near African Vulture and The Leilah Dellatre) The Leilah Dellatre: WHY COULDNT IT HAVE BEEN ME!?!? African Vulture: (notice something sticking out of his hat) Huh? Whats this? "Dear African Vulture, You are likely reading this in the middle of a field after i died. What im trying to say is: Im leaving you in charge of the team. Farwell, thegoldenbrick1. (starts crying) (I.A.'s hat lands near Igor) igor: oh no! I.A is dead too! why?!?! african vulture: *cry* we can't let them die for nothing! let's get to the stupid temple! (they soon arrive at the tower of light) Sophie: It's Just not the Same Without Golden or I.A. Skyler: Shut up Sophie. (they enter a room with the Lights of GoAnimate) SpongeBob: Great! Let's get those lights and get outta here! (Igor Examines the Room) Igor: Hmm, a Preasure Plate, eh? Don't worry, my uncles a miner around here, so I can call him to- Oggy: (screams) I'm not waiting any longer! I CRAVE ACTION! (Oggy shoves Igor out of the way, and takes the Lights off the Preasure Plate. An alarm soon sounds) Evil Oswald: That's not Good. (a boulder rolls down a ramp toward our remaining heroes) Igor: RUUUUUUUUUUN! (they manage to escape the tower before the boulder blocks the entrance) (African Vultures phone rings) African Vulture: Hello? Defender #1: A.V.! YOU HAVE TO GET OVER HERE WITH THOSE LIGHTS RIGHT NOW!! African Vulture: We're too far away! Defender #1: Not a problem! (everyone teleports to thegoldenbrick1's basement) (The AnimateCore is Mere Seconds from shattering!) (Everyone is given a share of the lights) All Defenders: Ready... Steady... FIRE!!! (everyone fires beams of light into the crack, which seals) All Defenders: yes it's sealed! A.V: so what now? Igor: party time! (the goanimators party and thegoldenbrick1 and I.A come back with halos and wings) I.A: hey what did we miss? thegoldenbrick1: Judging by the fact that everyones still here, and my manshion is unharmed, i think we missed A.V. and the team getting the Lights of GoAnimate and saving the world. KingKool720: off shirt Did someone say party? (everyone dances as the camera pans out) (the text: "The End" is shown) (We see the text as followed: Created By: Igor the Mii, Executive Producer: Igor the Mii, & Producers: thegoldenbrick1 & I.A.) (scene cuts to hell) Satan: Hello there, what are your names? Harry: Harry Partridge, and The A.G.A. Satan: Well, Harry, you will never see the light of day ever again. And you will be a slave in Hell for the rest of your Godd*mn life! Harry: Aw man, this sucks. (the credits roll) (after the credits satan walks up) Satan: Harry and i have been talking, he really wanted to escape hell, so we settled on a trade. He gets to leave hell, if he does evil things all over the world. (Harry rises from the ground, now with a red body, black clothes and horns) Harry: That's right! Im coming for you, thegoldenbrick1 and I.A.! you will soon meet your unimaginable doom! (laughs evily and dissapears) Satan: Well, thats the end folks. (stands for a second) Well what are you waiting for? Its over! Go on! Shoo! Leave! (waits a second) Whatever, i dont need this. (walks away) (GoAnimate Studios and Mii Functions Studios are shown again) (Screen goes Black) Cast The film's cast is mostly unknown, but it is widely believed that the executives voiced most of the characters. The only two exceptions are Rick Harrison as Harry and Jerry Seinfeld as TGB1. Controversy In the scene where Harry bombs a city, it cuts to real life footage of buildings being blown up. One of these clips is from the September 11th attack, causing a huge uproar, but despite this, the film was never altered. Reception The film is widely considered to be one of the worst animated films ever made. It currently holds a 0% "rotten" rating on Rotten Tomatoes, and a 0.3/10 on IMDB. Nearly every aspect of the film has been criticised by critics, with one reviewer famously stating "The only good part of "GoAnimate: All Star Rush" is the fact that it ends. The film's animation looks like an unfinished college project, and the voice acting makes me wonder if the voice director has ever even heard someone speak. Characters and scenes come out of nowhere and are never mentioned again, not that we'd want to see those characters again considering that they lack, well character. The story is so contrived and many scenes are just rendered pointless. There's also an entire 30 minute fight scene that accomplishes nothing. So now you're better off letting your kids watch pornography." The film was nominated for 3 golden raspberries and won every single one. Trivia * Around 30 minutes of the film consists of recycled footage. Category:Movies